Morning Musume
Morning Musume '15 (formerly known as Morning Musume (1997 until 2013) and Morning Musume '14 (in 2014)) is the lead group of a production called the Hello! Project They first formed back in 1997 on a talent show called ASAYAN. The five runners-up, Iida Kaori, Nakazawa Yuko, Abe Natsumi, Aya Ishiguro and Asuka Fukura, became the 1st generation of the band, with a target to sell their demo single, Ai no Tane over five days, and they did so over four days. They quickly became, and is one of, the biggest girl groups in the world. They are currently one of the most successful Japanese idol groups holding the second highest singles (of a female group), with a combined CD and DVD release going over 21 million sales in Japan alone. Members Current members 9th Generation *Mizuki Fukumura (Leader) *Erina Ikuta (Sub-leader) *Riho Sayashi *Kanon Suzuki 10th generation *Haruna Iikubo (Sub-leader) *Ayumi Ishida *Masaki Sato *Haruka Kudo 11th Generation *Sakura Oda 12th Generation *Haruna Ogata *Miki Nonaka *Maria Makino *Akane Haga Past Members *''Fukuda Asuka'' *''Ishiguro Aya'' *''Sayaka Ichii'' *''Yuko Nakazawa'' *''Maki Goto'' *''Kei Yasuda'' *''Natsumi Abe'' *''Tsuji Nozomi'' *''Ai Kago'' *''Kaori Iida'' *''Mari Yaguchi'' *''Rika Ishikawa'' *''Asami Konno'' *''Ogawa Makoto'' *''Hitomi Yoshizawa'' *''Miki Fujimoto'' *Koharu Kusumi *Eri Kamei *Junjun *Linlin *Ai Takahashi *Risa Niigaki *Aika Mitsui *Reina Tanaka *Sayumi Michishige Songs *Demo: Ai no Tane *1: Morning Coffee *2: Summer Night Town *3: Daite Hold on me *4: Memory Seishun no Hikari *5: Manatsu no Kohen *6: Furusato *7: Love Machine *8: Koi no Dance Site *9: Happy Summer Wedding *10: I Wish *11: Renai Revolution 21 *12: The peace! *13: Mr. Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ *14: Souda! We're Alive! *15: Do it! Now! *16: Koko ni Iruzee! *17: Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima *18: As For One Day *19: Shabondama *20: Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ *21: Ai Araba It's Alright *22: Roman ~My Dear Boy~ *23: Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari *24: Namida ga Toumaranai Hougako *25: THE Manpower! *26: Osaka Koi no Uta *27: Iroppoi Jirettai *28: Chokkan2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ooshiizo!~ *29: Sexy Boy ~Soyokazeniyorisotte~ *30: Ambitious! Yashinteki Ii de jan *31: Aruiteru *32: Egao YES Nude *33: Kanashimi Twilight *34: Onna ni Sachi Are *35: Mikan *36: Resonant Blue *37: Pepper Keibu *38: Naichau Kamo *39: Shouganai Yume Oibito *40: Nanchatte Renai *41: Kimagure Princess *42: Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai *43: Seishun Collection *44: Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game *45: Maji de suka Ska! *46: Only You *47: Kono Chikyuu de Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun dayo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! *48: Pyoco Pyoco Ultra *49: Renai Hunter *50: One Two Three/The Matenrou Show *51: Wakuteka Take a Chance *52: Help me!! *53: Brainstorming: Kimi Sae Ireba Nani Mo Iranai *54: Wagamam Kinomama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan *55: Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa/Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai/What is LOVE? *56: Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe/Password is 0 *57: Tiki Bun/Shaba Daba Doo~/Mikaeri Bijin *58: Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru/yuugure wa Ameagari/Ima Koko Kara *59: Oh my wish!/ Sukatto My Heart/Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki Member Colours Gallery Mizuki Fukumura pic.png|Mizuki Fukumura|link=Mizuki Fukumura Erina Ikuta pic.png|Erina Ikuta|link=Erina Ikuta Riho Sayashi pic.png|Riho Sayashi|link=Riho Sayashi Kanon Suzuki pic.png|Kanon Suzuki|link=Kanon Suzuki Haruna Iikubo pic.png|Haruna Iikubo|link=Haruna Iikubo Ayumi Ishida pic.png|Ayumi Ishida|link=Ayumi Ishida Masaki Sato pic.png|Masaki Sato|link=Masaki Sato Haruka Kudo pic.png|Haruka Kudo|link=Haruka Kudo Sakura Oda pic.png|Sakura Oda|link=Sakura Oda Haruna Ogata pic.jpg|Haruna Ogata|link=Haruna Ogata Miki Nonaka pic.jpg|Miki Nonaka|link=Miki Nonaka Maria Makino pic.jpg|Maria Makino|link=Maria Makino Akane Haga pic.jpg|Akane Haga|link=Akane Haga Trivia *Fukuda Asuka only lasted in the group for a mere 1 year, 7 months and 11 days. She didn't have any time to settle into the group. On the other scale, SayumI Michishige really stood the test of time as a Morning Musume member, lasting a monstrous 11 years, 10 months and 7 days! **Miki Fujimoto has the briefest period as Morning Musume's Leader, lasting for only 28 days! Ai Takahashi also lasted 28 days as sub-leader before Fujimoto left the group. ***Of the briefest time as sub leader, Ai then became the longest serving leader of the band, lasting 4 years until 2011. Risa Niigaki also lasted 4 years as sub-leader too! * It was revealed that Morning Musume are Emma McGoldrick's favourite artist, while their hit, One Two Three, was Julie Jones's favourite song. * A handful of members are mothers to several troublemakers. They are: Riho Sayashi (Robot Chicken), Ayumi Ishida (Captain Barnacles), Erina Ikuta (Chantel DuBois), Masaki Sato (Wally) Ai Takahasi (Falcon), Junjun (Devious Diesel), Eri Kamei (Tex Richman) and Linlin (Diego). Category:Teams Category:Bands Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes